1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a timepiece.
2. Related Art
A dial ring with markers may be disposed around the outside circumference of the dial of a timepiece. For structural and design reasons, the dial ring must be molded into a complicated shape of protrusions and recesses, and is therefore typically made of plastic.
However, while a luxurious design is needed for qualitative and product differentiation and to improve product value, a sufficiently luxurious appearance cannot be achieved by simply processing a molded plastic dial ring. Metal characters have therefore affixed as markers on the dial to achieve a luxury appearance in the related art. See, for example, JP-A-2009-63490 and JP-A-2006-214734.
However, in a solar powered timepiece the exposed area of the solar cell must be as large as possible, the area where characters can be placed on the dial is confined, and design improvements are therefore limited.